This application for a Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient Oriented Research (K24) seeks support for a physician nutrition specialist and established investigator in clinical and translational nutrition science. The P.I. is committed to performing patient-oriented research (POR), focused on nutrition, and in mentoring clinical residents, fellows and junior faculty in clinical nutrition research to develop a new cadre of investigators in Clinical Nutrition. This proposal will provide protected time to enable the P.I. to advance his research and mentoring efforts in nutrition-oriented research, and provide additional training and resources that will in turn enhance his ability to mentor physicians and other clinical investigators in nutrition-related studies. The applicant has a unique training background in nutrition and medicine and an excellent record of federal, foundation and industry funding for his investigator-initiated POR and translational research. He has a strong publication record and a history of leadership roles in national nutrition-related societies and service on editorial boards of front-line nutrition journals. At Emory, the P.I. serves in the leadership of the NIH-funded GCRC, K12 Emory Mentored Clinical Research Scholars (EMCRS) and K30 Masters of Science in Clinical Research (MSCR) programs, the Center for Clinical and Molecular Nutrition and the graduate program in Nutrition and Health Science - all of which provide opportunities for mentoring in POR. The P.I. has mentored more than 18 trainees, including a current cadre of 5 physician junior faculty members in Medicine, Surgery, Neurology and Pediatrics, 2 Ph.D. junior faculty clinical investigators, and 3 Ph.D. students who conduct both clinical and translational nutrition research. The candidate's research program includes GCRC-based studies on the efficacy and mechanisms of glutamine in catabolic states, including critical care and sickle cell anemia, on metabolic adaptation in short bowel syndrome and after medical/surgical weight loss, and studies on diet-related redox control. The specific aims of this K24 are: 1) to provide protected time enabling the P.I. to increase his mentoring activities among current and new trainees in POR;2) to facilitate the P.I.'s development of new research skills in nutritional metabolomics and new redox-related measures within the context of his current clinical research, enabling him to train mentees in these new measures;and 3) to faciliate the career development of the applicant.